


Go Get 'Em

by Frostly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostly/pseuds/Frostly
Summary: Jongin can be very patient but everyone has a limit.Or,The one where Junmyeon is so dense he's almost solid.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Go Get 'Em

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone, i'm back! i'm done with my terrible, awful exam season and now the worst part of what i have to do is thankfully over, i have my thesis and one last exam to work on but i'm definitely more free now and that means i can finally write! and not just short one shots!! finally gosh
> 
> as you could see from the tags this story isn't xiukai but sukai, my second most beloved ship <3 i honestly wish i could write more for them but xiukai always steals all of my attention smh. however, i do have a couple of ideas that i really want to put into words so they'll definitely happen!! 
> 
> as always, shout out to my beta for helping me out, i love you <3 
> 
> enjoy!

The movie plays on the TV, scene after scene flickering across the screen, but Jongin is barely paying attention. 

He’s cuddled up against Junmyeon on the couch, draped over his side close enough to not leave a single gap of space between their bodies, discreetly watching Junmyeon watch the movie much more intently than he ever will. 

Who cares about a stupid movie? The only thing that matters here is what will happen _after_ , and what, if Jongin has any say in it, will happen _multiple times_ during the rest of the night. 

Jongin is so proud of himself and the progress he’s made, weeks of patience and carefully planned meet-ups that flow into dates all leading up to this moment right here. To him, alone with Junmyeon, at Junmyeon’s house. 

He had gone for his best comfy hoe look for the occasion. Loose, but not too loose, fitting jeans that hug his ass just right, an embroidered teddy bear on each rear pocket, and a light, soft lilac sweater tucked into their waistband, clinging languidly to his chest and teasingly see-through.

Everything is perfect, the night has been going splendidly, and victory is so close that Jongin can almost taste it, and what a treat it will be when he finds that it tastes just like Junmyeon’s cock. Oh, he cannot _wait_. 

Gloating inside, Jongin slips a thigh delicately onto Junmyeon’s lap, stopping inches away from his crotch, and suppresses a giddy smile when Junmyeon reaches over to pat his knee, leaving his hand there after. 

Thankfully the movie isn’t too long, Jongin had been pretty adamant in pushing this one as their pick for this exact reason, and the credits start rolling not too much later. 

Junmyeon smiles at him as he takes the remote and turns off the TV. Jongin returns a bright one. “Did you like it?”

“Oh, yeah,” Jongin lies. He doesn’t even remember what the movie was about. Was it a comedy or action? A mix? He doesn’t care. “It was fun.” 

“I liked it too,” Junmyeon nods. “I don’t usually go for fantasy, but you picked well.” 

Jongin giggles, flopping his head on Junmyeon’s shoulder and nuzzling his cheek there. “I’m glad, hyung.”

“What time is it?” Junmyeon asks and Jongin has to regrettably let go of him to let him grab his phone from the coffee table. “Oh, it’s midnight already,” Junmyeon’s eyebrows go up as he checks the time. “Time flew by.”

Jongin shimmies right back closer. “You know, when one is having fun...” he grins.

It gets a chuckle out of Junmyeon. “You’re right,” he says, setting his phone back on the coffee table, and then turns to Jongin with a frown on his face. “It’s too late for you to go back home by yourself, though. I don’t want you to walk alone. You’d have to pass through the park, that’s dangerous.” 

Jongin almost lets out a squeal from how cute Junmyeon is when he’s all concerned and protective. Jongin just _wants_ to smother him with kisses. And suck his cock. Oh, he’d suck his cock so good for that.

“Mh, yeah, I’d have to do that,” he says demurely, gliding a hand up Junmyeon’s chest. It’s so _firm_. 

“You should stay the night.” 

Jongin feels a zing of excitement go right through him. Now that’s what he was waiting to hear. 

“Would that be alright?” Junmyeon asks. 

“Oh, perfect, hyung, you’re so kind,” Jongin says, batting his lashes as he loops his arms around Junmyeon's arm.

“Good,” Junmyeon nods, satisfied. “Then you can take the bed, I’ll sleep on the couch.”

A squeak of indignation almost escapes Jongin’s mouth but he manages to catch it in time. Sleep _where_? Absolutely not. He hurries to get the situation back on track. 

“No, I couldn't let you do that, hyung,” he says, looking at Junmyeon with big eyes. “We can both sleep in the bed, I don't mind. Besides,” he adds, dropping his voice lower, and leans his face closer to Junmyeon’s. “It’ll be warmer, that way.”

Junmyeon pauses as he considers, and then shrugs, giving Jongin a nod. “Alright, then. If you don’t mind.”

Jongin grins and follows when Junmyeon stands up from the couch, strutting after him with a little bounce in his step as Junmyeon leads the way to the bedroom. Jongin goes straight for the bed, sitting himself on the edge with his hands propped behind him, and lets his legs spread invitingly. 

Junmyeon goes to the dresser by the door, opening one of its drawers. “I have some bigger clothes here that you can borrow to sleep.” 

“Um, actually… I never wear clothes to bed… I sleep naked,” Jongin says, looking up at Junmyeon through his lashes.

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.”

Junmyeon blinks. “Well, that’s fine. I’ll just go sleep on the couch after all so you won't feel uncomfortable.”

Jongin’s sexy act drops. What? What? Is Junmyeon being serious right now? The couch? He’s going to sleep on the _couch_? 

Speechless, Jongin watches as Junmyeon goes back to rummaging through his drawer. 

“I’ll just get my clothes real quick and I’ll be out of your hair,” Junmyeon smiles at him and takes out a dark blue pajamas set. “Good night!” 

And with that he walks out, closing the bedroom’s door behind himself.

Left alone, Jongin stares dumbly at the closed door for a moment before standing up, mechanically taking off his clothes and crawling under the covers, leaning with his back against Junmyeon’s pillow. 

This was not in the plan. He should be on his back under Junmyeon right now, splayed out and wailing as he gets plowed good by Junmyeon’s cock, _not_ alone while Junmyeon sleeps in another room. 

Where did he go wrong? Was he not clear enough in his intentions? But he’s been so obvious! The sex is practically _radiating_ off him. 

No. He won’t accept this. This isn’t over. If he’s got to step it up, he _will_. 

Sitting up straight, Jongin ruffles his bangs so they look sexed up, pinches his nipples to make them stiffen, and arranges the cover so that they just barely pool on his lap, leaving a great deal of skin teasingly exposed. 

“Hyung!” he calls out. “Hyung, can you come here please?”

The bedroom’s door opens no more than a couple of moments later. 

“What is it?” Junmyeon enters. He’s changed into his sleeping clothes and he looks so handsome and _soft_. “Everything okay?”

Jongin puts on his best pout, tucking his chin to the side to expose the line of his neck. “Yeah, it’s just… I feel cold, hyung.”

Junmyeon frowns. “Really?”

Jongin nods. 

“Then we should keep you warm.”

_Now_ we’re talking. 

Jongin feels triumph bubble up in his stomach, but he’s careful not to let it show on his face, so as not to ruin his sexy look. 

“Oh, yeah,” he breathes, nodding. “We should really do that.” 

Without breaking eye contact, he bites his lip and grabs the covers with one hand to lift them invitingly for Junmyeon. 

“I’ll get you another blanket,” Junmyeon says. 

Jongin’s mouth falls open. 

_What_?

Numb with incredulity, Jongin can only stare as Junmyeon disappears into the living room and returns a moment later with a wool blanket in his arms. 

“This should keep you warm,” he smiles, patting the blanket when Jongin accepts it with unfeeling hands, and turns to leave once again. “Good night!”

For the second time that night, Jongin finds himself staring at the closed door of Junmyeon’s bedroom. 

This can’t be happening. _How_ is this happening? Is Junmyeon _for real_? 

Jongin really doesn’t know what’s going on but whatever it is, it’s making him question wildly whether Junmyeon is actually gay or not. But that can’t be because he’s had confirmation from both Sehun and Baekhyun that Junmyeon is very much gay. Does Junmyeon not like him then? Can’t be either, Jongin can’t count the times he’s caught Junmyeon staring at his lips and, yes, his ass. So is Junmyeon just that oblivious? But that’s _impossible_. How could someone be so painfully unaware? Jongin is in his bed _naked_ for god’s sake. 

With a frustrated huff, Jongin tosses the wool blanket aside and throws the covers off himself to get out of the bed. 

Fuck it. Jongin is not above taking things into his own hands. Literally in this case, apparently. He is going to get fucked by Junmyeon tonight, if it is the last thing he does. 

He crosses the room with fast, resolute strides and throws the door open, barging into the living room.

“Hyung!”

Junmyeon is sitting on the couch, phone in hand, and he startles at the sudden sound of Jongin’s voice, his eyes widening at the sight of Jongin stomping towards him completely naked. 

Jongin unceremoniously straddles Junmyeon’s lap, bats his phone away and grabs his face with his hands, leaning in close so that Junmyeon is looking him right in the eyes. 

“ _I want to have sex with you, hyung._ ” 

There’s a beat of silence as Junmyeon stares up at him with his wide eyes. “Y-You what?”

“I want to have sex. With you. Now.” Jongin pronounces clearly so that not a word can be left open to even the idea of interpretation. “Hyung, fuck me!” he can’t help adding with a whine. 

Junmyeon looks struck dumb. “You want to have sex with me?”

“Yes!” 

“Oh.”

“What do you mean _oh_?” Jongin asks incredulously. “I’ve been throwing myself at you the whole night! Did you _seriously_ not realize?” 

Junmyeon winces. “I just thought you were naturally clingy...?”

Jongin stares at him, at a loss for words. “I mean… I am. But this much? Hyung, it’s obvious I’m interested in you!”

Junmyeon looks shocked again. “You are?” 

“Of _course_?” Jongin can’t believe his ears. “Excuse me, all the dates we’ve been going on, what do you think they were for?”

“Dates?” Junmyeon asks faintly. 

“ _What_?” Jongin explodes. “You’re seriously telling me that all this time you had no idea we were going on dates?!”

“I just… thought you were being friendly?”

Jongin sputters. “ _Friendly_? I’ve sat on your lap _twice_.”

“Very friendly?” Junmyeon supplies weakly. “Hey, it’s not like we ever explicitly said they were dates! We never actually talked about it, in those terms, so I didn’t consider the possibility.”

Jongin crosses his arms, scowling as he pouts. “Okay, fine, maybe you have a point. But tonight? Tonight was so obvious!”

“Listen, I don’t know,” Junmyeon says, distressed. “I didn’t know what to think. You’re gorgeous, not to mention extremely hot, I never thought you’d go for me!”

“Wow. I can’t believe you had no idea, hyung. That is seriously uncool.” 

“I’m sorry…” 

“I’ve pulled out my best tricks for you.”

“I’m _sorry_.”

Jongin sighs sulkily. 

Junmyeon swallows. His eyes flicker down Jongin’s naked body, and he clears his throat, looking back at Jongin’s face.“So, um… can I kiss you?”

Jongin narrows his eyes. “You _better_.”

Junmyeon heeds the warning. He frames the back of Jongin’s head and pulls him into a kiss. His lips close over Jongin’s, slot against them, slowly, carefully, and then they part, let Junmyeon’s warm tongue slide past Jongin’s lips and into his mouth and brush Jongin’s tongue, exploringly.

At the contact, Jongin goes boneless against Junmyeon’s chest, a wave of relief washing through him, and he wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s shoulders. He hums as their tongues start to curl around each other, Junmyeon’s taste trickling into his mouth, and hums again when Junmyeon’s hands leave his head to slide down his naked sides.

It makes want stir back to life, swirling hot at the base of Jongin’s spine, and Jongin kisses Junmyeon harder, pulling himself up onto his knees and pushing forward until their bodies are flush together and Junmyeon’s head rests on the back of the couch. He buries his fingers in Junmyeon’s hair, twisting their tongues together urgently, sloppily, making slick noises rise in the silent room. 

Junmyeon’s hands touch him all over. They grip at his hips and pull him even closer, drag back up his sides, thumbs brushing over his nipples as they go, making him squirm with a hitched moan. 

Jongin feels his cock harden between them, grazing against the cotton of Junmyeon’s shirt, twitching as Junmyeon’s hands travel down once again. They slide quick over his ass and squeeze tight. Jongin keens. 

“Hyung,” he urges, voice caught up in his throat, caught up in their kisses. “You have to fuck me. Now. I want you.”

“Yeah,” Junmyeon breathes, nods. “Yeah, uh,” he swallows, his breath hot against Jongin’s face. “Should we switch to the bed?”

Jongin frowns. “No.” Junmyeon’s lips close over his pout. “Fuck me now. Here. Fuck me here.”

Junmyeon swears under his breath and it tastes delicious on Jongin’s tongue. “Okay. Um. We need to get–”

“I got it,” Jongin says and finally pulls away from Junmyeon’s mouth. He gets off Junmyeon’s lap and quickly goes to his bag to grab two of the packets of lube and condoms he brought with himself tonight. He drops the bag back onto the floor without another glance and climbs back into Junmyeon’s lap, thrusting the packets into Junmyeon’s hands. 

Junmyeon looks at them with raised eyebrows. “You came prepared.” 

Jongin shoots him a glare. 

“Right. Sorry. Of course, you did.”

Jongin rolls his eyes and brings their lips together again. “Hurry, hyung, open me up.”

Junmyeon does as told, licking into Jongin’s mouth as he rips the lube open and squeezes some onto his fingers. Jongin spreads his knees, canting his hips, and hums when a wet finger touches his rim and then pushes past it, sinking in easily until the knuckle touches puckered skin.

“Fuck, that was so easy,” Junmyeon breathes, voice gruff. 

Jongin breaks their kissing and brings his mouth to Junmyeon’s ear. “I can take more, hyung,” he murmurs lowly. “I can take them all.” 

Junmyeon groans and pushes in a second finger, pumping in and out of Jongin’s hole, scissoring it open. 

Jongin sighs as he holds onto Junmyeon’s shoulders, finally, finally where he wanted to be. He can see the outline of Junmyeon’s hard cock straining against the fabric of his pants from this position and it makes everything even hotter. 

Junmyeon adds a third finger then, spreading Jongin wider, and starts thrusting in a steady rhythm that has Jongin leaning back and tilting back his head.

“Yeah,” he moans softly.

Pleasure flows through his body and there is something incredibly sexy about being completely naked on Junmyeon’s lap while Junmyeon fingers him with all of his clothes still on.

Junmyeon apparently must be thinking the same thing because his eyes travel up and down Jongin’s body and he moans a curse, speeding up the motion of his fingers. 

“How are you real?”

Jongin can’t reply because Junmyeon’s fingers find his prostate right then and he jolts with a loud moan, and then again, and again, and again, as Junmyeon’s fingers keep hitting there. 

“Hyung,” he hiccups, clutching Junmyeon’s shirt tight now, chest heaving, the steady pulses of pleasure throughout his body unrelenting. He can feel himself leaking copiously. “Hyung.”

The onslaught stops, as suddenly as it had started, and Jongin flops onto Junmyeon’s lap as his legs give out, hole clenching around nothing. 

Catching his breath, he lets Junmyeon maneuver him on his back on the couch. There’s a focused look on Junmyeon’s face now and it makes heat curl in his belly. He watches as Junmyeon starts undressing, gradually revealing his torso as he unbuttons his shirt. 

Jongin feels his eyes sparkle when he sees Junmyeon’s well defined six pack, gloating over the fact that he was _so_ right all along, and reaches out to stroke the firm lines of muscles, ready to forgive Junmyeon of all previous misgivings. 

The muscles flex as Junmyeon slides off his pants and boxers, cock bobbing free, hard and _thick_ , and Jongin’s mouth waters. He’s going to spend _so much_ time on his knees, he thinks feverishly. 

His attention is snatched away by the sound of ripping foil and he looks up to see Junmyeon take the condom out of its wrapping and roll it on himself, grabbing the lube packet to squeeze out the last of it and smear it on the rubber. 

Jongin swallows, anticipation sparking in his veins, and hitches his legs up. Junmyeon shifts closer, settling in between them, cock in hand. Their eyes lock.

A breath escapes Jongin’s throat when Junmyeon’s cock pushes inside him, sliding past his rim, spreading him open, open, as it sinks in deep. It steals a low moan out of him and he arches his back, making it slide in the last few inches smoothly. 

“God,” Junmyeon groans above him. His brow is pinched in pleasure. “It’s as if you were molded for me.”

Jongin hums, tilting his head back as a smile lifts one corner of his mouth, and clenches rhythmically around Junmyeon, relishing the sensation of being filled so completely, of Junmyeon being finally inside him. 

Junmyeon leans over him then, the movement making his cock shift against Jongin’s tight walls, pulling a soft sound out of Jongin, and thrusts into him. Junmyeon lets out a moan, breathing in deep as he stills, shoulders tensed. 

“I can’t believe I get to do this,” he says, voice rough, and then pulls out and thrusts back in.

Jongin lets his eyes slip closed, legs going lax as Junmyeon rocks him onto the couch, a sharp and steady rhythm that has moans tumbling out of his lips. 

He can feel Junmyeon’s hot breath hitting his face, hear his low grunts as he fucks into him, and it’s good, so good. 

“Hyung,” he can’t help but whine, sliding his arms around Junmyeon’s shoulders, clinging to him. 

“You feel amazing,” Junmyeon rasps and more heat pulses in Jongin’s belly. “Amazing, Jongin. This what you wanted, yeah? Wanted me to fuck you like this.” 

Jongin whines again, grip tightening around Junmyeon’s shoulders. “Yes. Yes, I wanted it. I wanted you, hyung.”

Junmyeon grabs one of his legs and pulls it over his shoulder, going in deeper, changing the angle, and Jongin’s body seizes as his cock snaps into his prostate. 

“ _Ah_. Yeah. Yeah. Keep going, hyung. Keep going.” 

Jongin babbles as Junmyeon keeps fucking him like this, harder, and faster, rattling him, until the words slur together and Jongin doesn’t even know what he’s saying anymore. 

“Wanted you too,” Junmyeon’s low, strained voice echoes in Jongin’s hazed mind. “Wanted you too. Like this. For me.”

Jongin’s vision grows fuzzy, voice rising in pitch with every new snap at his prostate, every new tight coil of fire in his gut, and then Junmyeon’s hand grasps his cock, strokes him once, twice. 

Jongin comes, arching up off the couch as the pleasure pours through him, a high whimper tearing out of his throat. 

Junmyeon lets out a groan, hips jerking from Jongin’s spasming walls. He drives through them with a few more harsh thrusts before he shoves in and stays, spilling long and deep inside Jongin. 

Shaking with aftershocks, Jongin goes limp, Junmyeon following after him, slumping on top of him, and they breathe together through the comedown. 

When their heart rates finally revert back to normal, Jongin raises his arms over his head, stretching as best he can with a hum, and grins down at Junmyeon, sliding a hand through his hair to pet it. 

“Hyung,” he purrs. “That was so good.”

Head resting on Jongin’s shoulder, his eyes closed, Junmyeon gives a scratchy hum of agreement.

“We’re going to have so much sex. Like. Every day,” Jongin continues dreamily. 

Junmyeon lifts his head then and Jongin doesn’t waste the opportunity to pull him into a, slightly sloppy, kiss, sighing when they part.

“And to think that you would have missed out on all this.”

“You’re not letting that go, are you?” Junmyeon asks resignedly.

“Not for a while, hyung.” Jongin chirps and grabs Junmyeon’s cheeks with a hand. “Repeat after me. Dates will from now on be acknowledged as dates and I will appreciate it when Jongin presents his best efforts to seduce me, such as flirting and clothes, and I will act accordingly. Aka, fuck him.” 

“Hey, I _did_ appreciate, I’m not blind,” Junmyeon protests. 

Jongin raises an eyebrow at him. 

“Okay, fine. I guess I was a little for not seeing what you were trying to do. But I _did_ notice what you’d wear and it _did_ seduce me.”

“Ahh,” Jongin grins gleefully. “What was the outfit you liked best?”

“Mh, well, what you wore tonight definitely, but there was that one time you showed up with a fuzzy pink crop top and a thin silver chair going around your neck and down your chest… fuck, that was so gorgeous.”

“Ah, the sex kitten look,” Jongin nods. “One of my favourites.”

“But after tonight,” Junmyeon continues, eyes shifting down to take in Jongin’s body. “I don’t think anything can beat you naked. I think this skyrocketed the ranking.” 

Jongin giggles and pulls Junmyeon into a deep, happy kiss. “You’re hot, too, hyung, and your cock is perfect,” he says against Junmyeon’s mouth and sighs dreamily. “I’m going to ride you next time.” 

“Fuck,” Junmyeon swears under his breath, licking his lips. “Okay.”

“Which is gonna be… in less than five minutes. So don’t pull out, hyung!” 

“Shouldn’t we move to the bed at this point?”

Jongin pouts. “But I want you to get hard inside me and go at it again just like that!”

“It’ll be more comfortable on the bed,” Junmyeon reasons. “Plus, I have to take off the condom and put on a new one.”

Jongin huffs, not too fond of the idea of moving, but Junmyeon is making sense. “Fine.”

Junmyeon smiles down at him, in a way that makes Jongin’s stomach flutter, and covers Jongin’s mouth with his own for another perfect kiss before slipping out of his hole. 

Jongin sighs forlornly at the loss, but hums in content bliss when he clenches and a zing of pain travels up his body from his abused prostate, and he readily takes the hand Junmyeon offers him, standing up and marching them towards the bedroom, eagerly looking forward to the end of the night, when he straight up won’t be able to walk properly anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> i had soooo much fun writing this story, i love love this jongin!!
> 
> thank you so much for reading, i hope you guys had a nice time
> 
> see you next time!


End file.
